Schools out
by Angelwings Star
Summary: the title says it all!


Schools Out

Part 1

**By, ****Watchstar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Yeah, here me! Hasbro owns them all!

A/N: This story is not meant serious! And thanks to Craz and Wicked Woman for the idea.

The G1 are in high school. And they are very excited because they know that this will be the last time they will have to do any homework! This is also homecoming week.

Ah, Iacon High. The school where the teens go to learn. Sort of.

The halls of the high school are completely deserted. With the exception of Ultra Magnus and Ironhide running to class!

Ultra Magnus: Great! This is NOT how I wanted to start!

Ironhide: Pipe down! Where here!

They peek in the classroom. They see the teacher-bot passing out a syllabus. (They both appear to gulp!). They also see Hound, Optimus, Prowl, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and a new kid! They walk in. Slam! Everyone stops and stares.

Teacher-bot: You are late!

Ultra Magnus and Ironhide: Sorry! (And quickly take to their seats).

Jazz: Better late then never. Huh!

Ironhide: Tell me about it.

Teach-bot: Welcome to my class. I will be your instructor for this semester. I have an announcement from the schools faculty. Saturday night there will be a Sadie-Hawkins dance.

Everyone cheers!

IN THE BACK ROW

In the back row were Megatron, Soundwave, Dirge, Thundercracker, and Skywarp.

Megatron: Watch this you guys! (He gets ready to shoot a spit-wad at the teacher while his back was turned).

Dirge: Ready, Aim, Fire!

Splat! The spit-wad lands right in the back o f the teacher's head! Immediately the classroom fills up with laughter. The teacher fails to notice.

Starscream: I want to try!

Megatron: No!

Starscream: Why not?

Megatron: Because, you will mess it up!

/P 

Starscream mutters to himself: Will not.

Teacher-bot: Class we have a new student. (Hot Rod stands up). This is Hot Rod. (The teacher still has the a spit-wad on the back of his head)

Hot Rod: Umm. Hi. (He quickly goes and sits down next to Optimus and Jazz).

Jazz: Just stick with us! Well show yah around.

Hot Rod: Thanks! (Then mutters to himself) I hate being new.

Teacher-bot: We left off studying Cybertronian history. I have an assignment.

Everyone moans!

While the teacher is busy talking, Jazz and the others tell which teachers to stay away from.

Jazz turns around and sees Megatron and his 'lackeys' scheming again.

Jazz whispers to Prowl: Megatron is scheming again.

Prowl: One of these days, Megatron is going to be in trouble.

Jazz: I cannot wait to see when that time comes! (Thinks to himself 'wonder what he's planning!').

Prowl: I know.

A Few minutes later in a classroom, that is further down the hall.

KABAHM!

Sideswipe: We need a medic student in room 2319! (A/n: This came off Monsters Inc. I do not own that. Pixar does).

The whole class starts laughing.

Hot Rod: What was that!

Teacher bot: Not again! (Smoke is seen coming out of a classroom.)

Jazz whispers to him: It is in the science room. This happens more then once a week!

Hot rod: O.O

School's Lab

Wheeljack: Ooops! SORRY! (He is waving his hands in front of his face to clear the smoke.)

Scrapper: Hehe. Nice one 'jack.

Kup: Yeah. What a way to blow up the classroom. This reminds me of a time when… (Teacher cuts him off)

Wheeljack: I said I ways sorry. (With a sympathetic look in his optics).

Science-bot: That is the third time this week! Nevertheless, we are all learning here. So, let us start over. Right after we clean up.

Back at the Classroom

Sunstreaker: Two cans of wax say wheeljack blew up the lab again. (He said to no one in particular.)

Tracks: Make it four and I bet that it was the teacher did it!

Sunstreaker: You are on!

The teacher is still talking. (Like any of the students care right?!).

Only half are paying attention.

Teacher-bot: The homework tonight is to read all chapters from 4-6. There will be a test covering those chapters. SO do your homework.

Ultra-Magnus: So who do think will ask you to the dance Ironhide?

Ironhide: I think Chromia might! You?

Ultra-Magnus: I'm not sure yet. Optimus what about you?

Optimus: I am going to ask Elita-one to the dance!!!

Ultra-Magnus O.O: The head cheerleader!

Optimus: Yeah, so?

Ironhide and Ultra-Magnus just start laughing: So how are you going to ask her?!.

The bell rings.

Optimus thinks to himself: Saved by the bell!

The end of Chapter 1

Chapter 2

(Sometime next week. The lab is still a mess from another accident!)

Hot Rod and some of the other bots are waiting in the lobby.

Hot Rod: So Jazz, found anyone for the dance?

Jazz: Yep! Who asked you?

Hot Rod: Arcee.

Jazz: Nice!

Ultra Magnus and Optimus are walking in. And it appears that Ultra-Magnus has something on him. His leg was painted black.

Ultra-Magnus: Ah, man! This is not coming off! I'm going to get my sister for this one! It is going to be rough day. I just know it!

Optimus: Don't worry. It'll come off! (Trying hard not to laugh.)

Ultra: Yeah, let's just hope it wares off by Saturday night! (Megatron walks in with his group.)

Ultra-Magnus: Hey, who let the dork patrol in?

Most of the group started laughing.

Rumble: Whom are you callin' a dork! (Megatron gives Rumble a cross looks.).

Frenzy: Since when do you use whom?

Rumble: Thought it sounded right!

Megatron snickers: So, who is the new kid?

Ultra Magnus: None of your business!

Megatron walks over to Hot Rod and pats him on the back leaving a 'kick me' sign on his back. Written in purple ink. (Of chores.)

Megatron: Welcome to Iacon High!

Hot Rod gives him a Blank look.

Hot Rod: Thanks

Megatron heads towards the cafeteria.

Ultra-Magnus: You have something on your back!

Hot Rod: Thanks. I should have known he would do that. What happened to you? (Hot Rod pulls of the sheet of paper that had 'Kick me' written on it).

Ultra-Magnus: Let us just say that Optimus had to stop me from killing my sister.

Hot Rod gave him a puzzled look.

..:namespace prefix st1 ns "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags" / Bell rings and the halls are automatically filled with students rushing to class.

Ultra-Magnus: Let us get to class!

Jazz and Sideswipe had to cover their mouths to keep them from laughing so hard.

Jazz: I'm surprised that Meggy didn't see it.

Sideswipe: Yeah, he would have said something by now. Same with Starscream.

The group heads to class.

In the Cafeteria

Megatron: I think the evening of the dance will be a perfect spot to unleash the prank! Don't you think so Soundwave?

Soundwave: Yes, Mighty Megatron!

Starscream: But, it won't work! Just because you didn't get a date yet doesn't mean you have to go berserk! Why if I was in charge….

Megatron glares at him. (A/n: If looks could kill Screamer would be out of the story already.).

Megatron: What's a prank without witnesses! You walk a fine line

Starscream. Never bring that up again. I am going to kill you if you do! I will get a date!

Thundercracker: We are on school property.

Megatron: Slag it!

Starscream sighs with relief. Some rules are good to stay!

Megatron: If you were in charge, you would've already been expelled! I thought I had explained this (Megatron stands up and aims his fusion canon at Starscream. Starscream quivers in fear!) I am in CHARGE.

Starscream: It won't happen again. I swear!

Megatron: Make sure that it doesn't

Starscream: Yes, O' Mighty Megatron!

Megatron: Dirge!

Dirge: Yes, Megatron!

Megatron: Did you get the supplies?

Dirge: All but the feathers! It is at my place. So, don't worry its safe!

Rumble: I don't even want to know how he got the feathers!

Megatron claps hands together: Good! Good! Everything is going to according to plan!

Thundercracker: This is great! I just hope we are not caught!

Skywarp: You worry too much TC!

Thundercracker: I do not!

: Do too!

Thundercracker: DO NOT! (Thundercracker is now being irradiated.)

Megatron: Enough! We are in high school! Not kindergarten! Act your age!

Thundercracker and Skywarp snicker: Yes _mother! _

Megatron's optics glow a bright crimson.

Starscream: We should get to class.

They head for class. (Which is about to end).

Megatron: I have everything under control. Soon I will rule this school and everyone in it! Mwahahahaahahahahaahahah! (Everyone starts to laugh like that.)

End of Part 1

What kind of prank does Megatron have in store for the students? Will Ultra-Magnus explain the full details of what happened to Hot Rod? Will Megatron get a date? You will soon find out in the next chapter called Megatron High!


End file.
